This invention relates to a glove that provides flexible protection for the back of the hand during instances, including athletic events and occupational situations, where the back of the hand and thumb may be subjected to abrasion or impact from hard surfaces or projectiles.
An individual's hand volume is based upon finger and hand length and thickness. Hand volume varies considerably among individuals, even among those who have the same standardized hand size used in glove fitting. Glove sizing, as with most other size-sensitive cut-and-sew products, including shoes, is based on dimensional averages. While there are conventions for shoe and glove length and width, finished shoes and gloves of the same size will still vary in length, width, and overall volume.
Traditionally, gloves covering all or any portions of the hand which were to closely fit the hand were constructed of thin leather such as cowhide or cabretta. Such gloves have been used in sports such as golf and baseball and in racquet sports to facilitate hand grip upon objects such as clubs, bats, and racquets. Close conformance of the glove to the hand is desired to prevent palm material bunching and hand flex restriction. To meet this need, and because of the aforementioned hand volume variations, gloves must be made in a manner that provides some degree of adjustable or flexible conformability. U.S. Pat. No. RE 31538 provides one solution through the use of elastic bands and velcro closures. Multi-dimensional stretch materials such as lycra, spandex, and nylon micromesh have also been used as glove back materials to ensure the required close fit.
In sports such as hockey and football, and in other performance applications, the hand may be subject to abrasion or impacts. Gloves made of or incorporating rigid and semi-rigid plastics, protective layers of leather, or stiff, closed-cell foams have been used to protect the hand in such applications.